


training ground fourty-four

by boba_tea_at_three



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, That's All He Needs, Tobirama is Done, Training Ground 44, excessive amounts of trees, hashirama just do your work, he's so tired, madara lives off of tobirama's suffering, the forest of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boba_tea_at_three/pseuds/boba_tea_at_three
Summary: Tobirama very carefully does not look at the six story tree that had sprouted in the middle of what was supposed to have been Training Ground 44.He also ignores the increasing amount of other, monstrously large trees sprouting in the empty space of said prospective training ground.He breathes in, breathes out, and tells himself not to murder his gleefully cackling brother and Madara, who was egging him on with sly looks at the pained expression that was making itself at home on Tobirama's face.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	training ground fourty-four

**Author's Note:**

> have this mess of a brainchild i'm so sorry

Tobirama very carefully does not look at the six story tree that had sprouted in the middle of what was supposed to have been Training Ground 44.

He also ignores the increasing amount of other, monstrously large trees sprouting in the empty space of said prospective training ground.

He breathes in, breathes out, and tells himself not to murder his gleefully cackling brother and Madara, who was egging him on with sly looks at the pained expression that was making itself at home on Tobirama's face.

"You should make a forest out of these trees," Madara says conversationally, voice pitched just loud enough for Tobirama to hear.

Hashirama cackles louder, and thirty more trees spring into existence, utterly decimating what could've been a nice training ground.

Tobirama stares off into the distance, face twisted in a distinct look of suffering and agony.

Madara tries to hide his snickers - badly.

Tobirama hears it, and his eye twitches violently. He turns, glowering at the enabler that was encouraging his imbecile of a brother.

Madara gives him a mocking smirk, well aware of what he was doing.

 _I'll slaughter them both_ , Tobirama decides, hands flexing and leaking killing intent. _Painfully._

"Anija," he says, cutting into his brother's maniacal laughter at the prospect of creating more trees.

"Hm?" Hashirama turns, faces his enraged brother, and pales.

"Anija," he repeats, killing intent seeping across the ground and pressing down on his brother like a lead weight. "This was supposed to be a training ground."

"Ah - " Hashirama casts a desperate look around the blossoming forest surrounding him. "...I'm sorry?" he hedges, inching away from Tobirama.

"You ruined it," he growls. In a few seconds, Tobirama calls a towering water dragon into existence, and sends it hurtling towards his brother, who shrieks, stumbling and tripping backwards.

Madara falls over laughing, and Tobirama turns on him in a flash, summoning another Suiton jutsu to hand and soaking the Uchiha.

Madara pushes his sopping locks out of his face and glowers.

Tobirama smirks.

A burst of chakra, a crackle of fire, and a three-way spar erupts in the middle of Training Ground 44.

It's pandemonium.

Two and a half hours later, there are fifty six more towering trees, a truly epic river cutting through the center of the forest, and a far too large tiger making herself at home in the unnaturally large trees.

Tobirama stares at the forest that he had helped create with the look of someone who has seen one too many battles, before throwing his hands up and snarling, "It's still a training ground."

"Of course," Hashirama agrees instantly, wincing at the singed ends of his hair courtesy of an angry little brother.

"It's a forest," Madara points out, grinning at Tobirama's barely contained shriek of frustration.

"Die," he hisses, springing at Madara, kunai drawn.

"And," Madara continues, dodging Tobirama's half-hearted attempts at murder, "you helped make it. How irresponsible," he drawls, because the only sustenance Madara needs is evidence of Tobirama's agony and irritation.

A snarl slips free from Tobirama and Madara laughs, low and malicious.

"Hm," Hashirama murmurs, looking between his baby brother and his best friend. "Hm."

(Somewhere in Konoha's fledgling markets, Mito's hand twitches. Idly, she wonders if she and her husband need to have a talk regarding the feasibility of her brother-in-law and Madara becoming a couple again.)

Tobirama hears Hashirama's less than subtle hum of consideration and glares at him.

"No," he says, because he knows his brother, and whatever's making Hashirama hum like that is a Very Bad Thing Indeed. "No."

"Yes," Madara counters, just to spite Tobirama and also because he's completely unaware of what Hashirama's hums mean.

 _You fool_ , Tobirama despairs. _You've doomed us all._

"Hm," Hashirama repeats, before grinning, wide and far too bright. "You know what? I have some work to do - "

"You always have work to do, you lazy buffoon," Tobirama mutters, Hashirama's constant escapes from his bureaucratic work flashing to mind.

"And," he continues blithely, bulldozing over Tobirama, "there are still training grounds to be inspected."

Madara narrows his eyes.

"You two should finish up here while I go do my paperwork."

"Hashirama!" Madara growls, stepping forwards threateningly. "Don't you dare - "

"Have fun!" he finishes cheerfully, before shunshining to the Hokage tower, just barely missing the fireball spat at him.

There's a long beat of disbelieving silence.

"This is your fault," Tobirama says flatly.

"How is this my fault?!" Madara demands, rounding on Tobirama, flushed and furious.

Tobirama meets his glare evenly. "You encouraged him."

Madara sputters, previous composure lost. "Well, how was I supposed to know he was - was going to do this?!"

"I warned you," Tobirama counters, tone slipping from cool and professional to pointed and angry.

"And in what world," Madara bites, "was that a warning? All you said was 'no'!"

Tobirama sniffs. "You're just an idiot," he says decisively.

"Why you - " Madara leaps forwards, hands reaching to strangle Tobirama.

Another spar erupts in Training Ground 44, carving more rivers, caves, and other geographical features into existence.

A tiger yawns.

(A shinobi casts a wary glance towards where he can feel combative spikes of chakra flaring. "Really?" he demands to the room at large. "I thought they were done."

"Welcome to Konoha," a Senju kunoichi says dryly, tipping a glass of sake to him and downing it in one shot. "I don't know what Hashirama-sama was thinking."

An Uchiha shinobi snorts. "Trust me," he mutters, slinking to the barkeep for another drink. "No one knows what Madara-sama was thinking either."

"To impossible clan heads?" she asks, tilting her head and pouring herself another drink.

"To impossible clan heads," he confirms, clinking their glasses together.

"Look, this bonding is great and all," the first shinobi cuts in, "but I swear to kami, one of them is going to die in that training ground if no one steps in."

"What happens, happens," the Senju kunoichi and Uchiha shinobi chorus, downing their drinks with the fervor of someone who plans to get themselves drunk to the point of no return.

" _No one_ is concerned about the fact that one of them might die?" the shinobi asks plaintively.

"It's probably just sexual tension," a kunoichi offers him sympathetically, pushing a drink in his direction. "You'll get used to it."

"It doesn't feel like sexual tension," the shinobi says despondently, reaching for the glass. "It feels like soon-to-be murder.")

(Turns out that the feeling of murderous chakra in Training Ground 44 was universal for most of Konoha's chakra sensors. That feeling coupled with the forest promptly earned Training Ground 44 it's nickname - the Forest of Death.)

(Tobirama denies any part in its creation to the day he dies.)

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> i might make more of these little snippets and drabbles abt konoha's founders  
> and uhhh  
> suggestions pls??? ty


End file.
